No telling
by A Lunar Angel
Summary: Short Shadamy oneshot, plenty of fluff and all that. You can't make someone love you. You can just fall in love with someone else.


_This was on my DA account and people seemed to like it there, so I decided to post it up here. It's just a very short Shadamy oneshot with some OOC. Read and review please. _

* * *

"Amy?"

The pink-furred hedgehog turned her head towards a male of the same species. Her body remained facing the same direction, sitting on a wall overlooking the ocean. A baby blue summer dress covered her, leaving the pale skin of her shoulders bare. Emerald eyes lit up at the sight of him and a smile crossed her lips.

"What is it Shadow?"

The guy paused, a flash of uncertainty showing in his ruby irises, but was soon replaced with the usual emotionless stare. Strolling over to Amy, Shadow sat next to her, shoes dangling next to her bare feet. He felt the warmth flowing from her body from how close he was and started cursing silently at himself.

"Why are you sitting alone out here?"

The question caught her off guard and a trace of fright crossed her face. It soon was gone, but Shadow still caught it. He knew perfectly well why Amy was spending her time alone, away from the rest of the gang in the house.

"I…I just got tired of all the noise is all…"

"Don't lie to me Rose."

Amy's grip tightened on the wall, and the faintest rosy blush stained her face. Shadow had only called her 'Rose' once, but he had been drunk. Her gaze drifted from his face, she couldn't stand looking at his face. He knew why, he knew and he still asked her. Hands released their grip and she hugged herself, the temperature had dropped a few degrees suddenly.

"I'm not lying Shadow" She whispered, trying to hide the faint crack in her voice. The girl had put a mask over her feelings so well during the party, but trust Shadow to see straight through it. Damn him. Why couldn't he just ignore her like always? Everyone else did, but no, not him. He didn't care, he never cared about anyone. The little compassion he had was given to Rouge, or sometimes Tails or Cream. Gah! This was horrible.

Amy's thoughts were disturbed by and gloved hand reaching under her chin. Slowly, Shadow turned her face towards his till their noses were maybe an inch away. She blinked, and caught the fleeting glimmer of concern in his features.

"You are lying. You may have fooled everyone else, but not me. Now tell me the true reason you are out here."

Amy squirmed in her seat, feeling like a schoolgirl who had been sent to the principal for punishment. For all her trying, she couldn't look away and for the first time…she realized that Shadow was handsome. Course, this wasn't the statement of the year, she had secretly thought Shadow was cute, who didn't? But now…it was different. The hedgehog had never been this close to him before and she felt the small blush deepen. Before she realized it, the truth slipped out in a voice light as silk.

"It hurts…to see him."

She expected Shadow to laugh at her, or roll his eyes. It was a pathetic excuse, she knew that. But it was the honest truth, however silly it seemed. She waited for him to push her away and scoff, to tell her she was a fool. But he didn't, his face didn't change and his grip on her chin tightened just a bit.

"Why?"

Two tears leaked out from emerald-gem eyes. Her voice was softer now, yet still cracked with heartache.

"I loved him…for so long. I tired so hard and he didn't even noticed. I know I was annoying but it wasn't right! She just met him and they fell in love! She didn't have to try like I did! I would have done anything for him and he knew it! Why couldn't Sonic just love me like he loves her?!"

Amy started crying, tears running down from eyes shut tight. They leaked onto his hand and soaked into the white material of his gloves, yet he didn't move. They stayed like that for a while, the music and laughter from the party flowing out to them. After a few minutes, the girl stopped crying, yet kept her eyes tightly closed. She didn't want to see the look on Shadow's face, the look that labeled her as pathetic. Amy knew she was, but she didn't want the fear to be confirmed.

"Look at me."

She shook her head, quills hitting the side of her face. She wouldn't. He would leave soon and then she could go home and wallow in self-pity.

"Look at me now Amy."

This time it wasn't a request, but a straight out order. Slowly, Amy opened her eyes, tears still clinging to lashes and skin around underneath red and puffy. Shadow stared down at her face, not the faintest trace of emotion betraying what he felt. Amy hated him for it. Why couldn't he just show her how he felt? What he thought of her? Why did he have to be so damn hard to understand?

"You can't make someone love you."

Surprise lit up her features, her mouth hanging open slightly. That was the least expected thing Amy suspected Shadow to say. Not a trace of mockery hung in his tone, just compassion.

"Shad-"

The girl was cut off by a pair of lips joining her own. Though it lasted only a few seconds, it felt like a century to her. It was a soft kiss, his mouth barely brushed against hers. But the feeling of it, there was the overwhelming sense that he cared…that somehow he understood.

A faint smile shown on his face, and his harsh red gaze softened. Amy just stared like a moron. Shadow stood slowly and griping her bare hand, pulled her up gently. The girl followed his actions silently, still shocked by the kiss. They both stood, staring into each other's eyes, while the cool sea breeze blew the full skirt around her knees. Placing a finger on Amy's nose, he whispered.

"Go back to the house and clean up. Have fun."

Nodding, Amy smiled and started to walk away, slightly dazed at all of that had happened. Before she went two steps his hand shot out and grabbed her hand. Looking back, the pink-furred female paused. A sweet smile was playing on Shadow's face, despite his trying to keep it off.

"No telling. Have to keep my image up."

* * *

Shadow and Amy Rose belong to Sega, not me. I can only wish. :( 


End file.
